


Lista-De-No-Llamar

by UltraviolenceFiction



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Breaking Bad References, Breaking Bad Spoilers, Broken Heart, Cell Phones, Drugs, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, Methamphetamine, Pain, Phone Calls & Telephones, Recording, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraviolenceFiction/pseuds/UltraviolenceFiction
Summary: Jesse Pinkman se encuentra pasando por una de las peores etapas de su vida: La etapa de duelo por la muerte del amor de su vida: Jane Margolis.Devastado, tiene sólo un arranque en esos momentos, el cual le hace seguir adelante y le hace creer que Jane sigue ahí, en alguna parte del mundo: Es la contestadora de Jane Margolis.
Relationships: Jane Margolis/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lista-De-No-Llamar

4:30 AM

Dolor de cabeza, el cuerpo le pedía dormir. No podía hacerlo

Había metafentamina azul en el suelo, y un poco de cocaína.

La pipa que nunca lavaba, que quien sabe cuanta mugre tenía dentro, estaba también en el suelo.

Un joven se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su casa. Acompañado de una sabana roja alcolchonada. Enredado en ella.

La luz de la luna entraba por la casa, esta se reflejaba en el piso de madera.

Sólo había una persona en su mente, persona que ya sólo existía en esta.

Estaba usando su celular. Tocaba las teclas. Desesperado. 

Un mandala de emociones estaba dentro de su ser.

Jane Margolis. Chica de 1.70 de altura. Su piel era como la de un ángel. Cabello oscuro, ojos profundos.

Una chica loca, le encantaba dibujar, ella tenía talento para eso, le encantaba fumar con él, estaba en rehabilitación pero aún así se drogaba, el la había incitado a hacer eso. ¿Porque? 

_"Si no hubiera hecho eso, ella estaría viva"_

Chica gótica, o eso creía, siempre se vestía de negro. Increíble para él que se haya fijado en alguien... cómo el.

Volvió a teclear en su teléfono, se lo puso a la oreja.

_"¡Hey! Si estás tratando de venderme algo,_

_Tengo cuatro palabras para ti:_

_Lista-De-No-Llamar_

_Sin embargo, si tú eres cool y me conoces_

_Déjalo después del tono"_

Volver a escucharla. Escuchar su voz. Era una forma de autoconvencerse que ella ahí estaba. 

Sí, era realista, ella ya se había ido hace tiempo, ella se fue de su lado. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿A dónde habría ido?

_"¿A donde te fuiste?"_

Volvió a marcar, una vez más. Esperaba oír su voz, pero que dijera la misma frase. Esperaba oír un _"Jesse, ¿Dónde estas tonto? Te estoy esperando en Nueva Zelanda. Cuando vengas, vayamos a recorrer los prados en donde grabaron el Señor de los Anillos. Pero ven rápido ¡Ahora!"_

Tenía la esperanza de escuchar esas palabras

_"¡Hey! Si estás tratando de venderme algo,_

_Tengo cuatro palabras para ti:_

_Lista-De-No-Llamar_

_Sin embargo, si tú eres cool y me conoces_

_Déjalo después del tono"_

Nada. Fue la grabación, de nuevo. No importaba, la podía escuchar una vez más. 

La etapa de duelo dolía, era horrible.

Cada vez que escuchaba su voz sólo la imaginaba a ella, la primera vez que estaba ella, afuera de su casa, dibujando. 

Volvía a dar vueltas en su "cama", si es que a eso se le podía llamar cama. 

¿Se habrá movido de la posición segura? ¿La habrá movido? _"Si tan sólo no hubiera estado tan drogado, tal vez la hubiera escuchado"_

Esta etapa era horrible, peor que la abstinencia a una droga.

Nunca volvería a usar la Spedball. Nunca volvería a combinar crack y heroína. Eso fue lo que le dio muerte a Jane, Jane Margolis.

Recordaba la primera vez, estaba dibujando un ángel, una cotización para un tatuaje. Tenía los labios con labial rosa, quedaba la marca de su labial en el cigarro, como el que estaba en su automóvil, junto con el resto de colillas que otros cigarros que fumaron juntos.

¿Podría escuchar de nuevo su voz?

Era lo único que le mantenía, que le hacía seguir.

Volvió a teclear en su teléfono. Volvió a ponerlo a la oreja. Escuchará la voz de Jane Margolis una vez más.

_"¡Hey! Si estás tratando de venderme algo,_

_Tengo cuatro palabras para ti:_

_Lista-De-No-Llamar_

_Sin embargo, si tú eres cool y me conoces_

_Déjalo después del tono"_

Una vez más. Su dulce voz.

_"¡Hey! Si estás tratando de venderme algo,_

_Tengo cuatro palabras para ti:_

_Lista-De-No-Llamar_

_Sin embargo, si tú eres cool y me conoces_

_Déjalo después del tono"_

Una vez más. Su angelical voz.

_"¡Hey! Si estás tratando de venderme algo,_

_Tengo cuatro palabras para ti:_

_Lista-De-No..."_

Silencio. Hubo silencio del otro lado.

_"¿Qué?"_

Miró a su celular, ¿Habrá colgado él por accidente? ¿Porque dejó de escuchar su voz? ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Que ocurría?

Volvió a teclear, ahora asustado ¿Que ocurría con la grabación de Jane? ¿Que ocurría con la grabación del amor de su vida? ¿Que estaba pasando?

Puso el teléfono en su oreja. Esperaba escuchar su voz una vez más.

En cambio, recibió un tono de teléfono, fuera de línea, seguido de una voz genérica.

_"El número ha marcado, 149-4985 en el código de área 505 ya no esta..."_

Cerró su teléfono.

...

Empezaron a salir lágrimas amargas, empezó a temblar. 

¿Dónde estaba Jane? ¿Dónde estaba?

Algo dentro de Jesse se partió en miles de pedazos, inmediatamente esos miles de pedazos fueron muriendo, poco a poco, uno por uno.

Jane ya no estaba a su lado. Jane ya no estaba en su contestadora. Jane ya no estaba en la vida.

Jane se había ido para siempre.

Sólo estaba en la mente de Jesse Pinkman, estaba en lo más profundo de su ser. 

Y claro que ella siempre estaría ahí.

Porque Jesse Pinkman conoció lo que era el amor con Jane Margolis.

Porque Jesse Pinkman sabía que Jane Margolis era la mejor persona que se había cruzado en su camino.

Porque Jesse Pinkman amó a Jane Margolis más que otra cosa en su vida.


End file.
